


All I Want For Christmas Is...

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Christmas Party, Fluff, Get Together, M/M, Post-War, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2907644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's secret santa time at the Auror department.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want For Christmas Is...

The recent capture and arrest of the Death Eater called Walter Pettit had left Harry exhausted. After Pettit had fled from the Battle of Hogwarts, he had gone on a sporadic killing spree in the Scottish countryside. It was several months before the newly appointed Aurors caught his scent. There had been a number of bodies laid in his wake, crime scenes to scrub, and family and friends to Obliviate. It was a mess. 

Never mind the paperwork! Merlin, he was elbow deep in it. A form had to be filled out in triplicate by hand about every little decision. Every spell cast or step taken had to be documented. It drove Harry up the wall. He'd become an Auror to fight the dark arts. To help others in need. It was what he was born to do. He wasn't supposed to get bloody hand cramps from filling out too many idiotic forms.

Just as he was signing his name on the dotted line, a top hat entered his line of sight. It jiggled at him.

"Your wish list, Harry. Put it in the hat, please."

He lifted his gaze to see Luna looming over him, waiting. She was wearing the traditional robes of a head secretary, but she’d put her personal spin on it. She still held her wand behind her ear and wore eccentric earrings. 

"Wish list?" he growled. Harry didn't mean to sound gruff, but his day had been ruined when Adams, the new head of the department, requested that forms 5-A through 8-F be redone. Plus, he hadn't any coffee this morning. 

Luna's face briefly twisted in chagrin. "Your wish list for the secret santa I've organized."

Instantly, Harry felt horrible. He mumbled an apology, tore off a piece of parchment, and quickly wrote down,

> 1\. gift certificate to Quality Quidditch Supplies  
>  2\. ornament  
>  3\. chocolate frogs  
>  Harry Potter

He crumpled the parchment and tossed it into the top hat. The inside of the hat went up in a light purple flame for a brief second before it flickered out. Harry met Luna's amused gaze.

She hummed. "Well, isn't that interesting?" Luna jiggled the hat in the Auror's direction again. "Go on, pick a name."

"What?" He gestured his pointer finger at the hat. "What the hell was that flame about?"

Luna's smile did not to reassure him. "Never mind, pick a name."

"But—"

"I'll tell you after you pick a name. I've already gone around to everyone in the department. Everyone has already put their list into the hat; all that is left is to pick secret santas. So, let's start with you."

He looked rather suspiciously at Luna but reached into the hat. Harry felt around, touching the silk fabric on sides and bottom, but he only took hold of one slip of parchment. 

"Don't read it now," Luna smiled as she turned to go, her long hair swishing behind her. "It'll spoil the fun." 

"Um, so," Harry twisted his piece of parchment nervously. "What was with the flame?"

But Luna had moved on to the next cubicle, either not hearing what Harry asked or pretending not to. 

Harry unfolded the parchment he'd picked from the hat. Whoever his partner for the secret santa was had taken a great deal more care than he had. Except, once he saw the one item on the wish list and the name attached to it, he crumpled the parchment up and threw it in the bin under his desk.

Why, oh why, had he picked _his_ name out of the hat? Why couldn't it have been Ron's or Neville's? At least with them, he knew that most likely they wanted something Quidditch or Herbology related and it'd be easy to find. But _him_? Harry had been pining after his fellow Auror for several months now, since they had been paired together on a few cases and he had got a chance to know him. Harry snuck a glance over at the desire of his affection, who was now picking out a name from the hat that Luna held in her hands. A faint blush grazed his cheeks, and he looked down at the slip of parchment again.

> Unusual Christmas Tree  
>  Draco

Shit.

* * *

Figuring out what to do for an unusual Christmas tree had been harder than it seemed. During his lunch breaks, he would brainstorm ideas and create fun designs. A couple of times, Ron had tried to peak over his shoulder to see what his was doing, but Harry would always shoo him off. 

The night of the Auror department's Christmas party, Harry was a complete wreck. His palms were sweaty, so his grip on his Firewhisky was little to none. He schmoozed with the higher ups like he was supposed to even though he hated every second of it. He keep eyeing the gifts table to see if the shoddily wrapped present he'd placed there earlier had been picked up by Draco. It looked as though Adams had received his present and was brandishing his new monogrammed Beater's bat. Ron wore his handmade sweater with a king chess piece stitched on the front. Everyone was generally happy and getting drunk. 

When Harry finally made his way over to the gifts table, to his chagrin, his present to Draco was still there. He quickly found his own gift in what was still left over in the pile. It was a rather tiny box, wrapped up neatly in very shiny gold paper, topped with a practically microscopic red bow. Gryffindor colors, he thought. 

He made his way to the loo to open his gift privately. All of the toilets were taken or broken at the moment, so he ended up just leaning against the wall near the sinks. Harry opened the present delicately and put all of the wrapping paper in the trash bin. He was rather disappointed when he opened the box. Inside was a single slip of parchment. An I.O.U, he thought bitterly. But when Harry picked up the parchment and examined it more closely, he became confused. On it was his handwriting, but he'd never written _that_ down on his wish list for the secret santa!

> All I want for Christmas is Draco Malfoy.  
>  -Harry Potter

"I hope my gift is enough, Potter?"

Draco stood a few feet from him. The Auror looked cool in his dress vest and tight pinstripe trousers. In one hand, he held his bottle of ale and in the other was Harry's gift to him, now unwrapped. The palm tree in Draco's hand had been transfigured to fit in its tiny box, but it was clear that the trunk of the tree was trimmed in silver fairy lights while the ornaments hanging down from the leaves were in various shades of green. 

"But how—" Harry fumbled, holding up the slip. "I didn't write this."

Draco frowned. "The hat revealed what we wanted most but were afraid to write. See, I actually did write on my slip that I wanted to go out on a date with you. Apparently, the hat decided otherwise." He took a confident step toward Harry. "I take it," he said slow and deliberately, "that my present is well received?"

Harry furrowed his brow. "It's just my slip. In a box."

"Damn it all, Harry." Draco quickly placed his items on the floor and surged forward. His long elegant fingers tugged at Harry's black locks and pulled him down into a heated kiss. 

Harry was stunned. He dropped the slip and the box. He couldn't believe this was happening. Draco was kissing him, after all this time. Kissing him in the men's loo in the middle of their department's Christmas party. Merlin! 

Draco gripped Harry's hips and ground their growing erections together. Harry gasped, giving the Slytherin the perfect opportunity to dive into Harry's sweet mouth, deepening their kiss. Draco tasted like ale and hawthorn. Beautiful. 

When Draco pulled away, he rested his forehead against Harry's, breathing heavily. "I've wanted to do that since seventh year."

Harry nudged the Slytherin's nose with his own. "Me too," he admitted quietly. 

"Where'd you get the idea for the palm tree?"

He chuckled, stealing a quick kiss. "Hermione, actually. We visited her parents not long ago and they, ah, miss Australia a bit, so they decided to have a native Australian palm tree as their Christmas tree this year. A bit eccentric, but—"

Draco silenced him with another kiss. "I love it. All my life, we have always done Christmas _very_ traditionally. Very prim and proper. I wanted something different." He quirked his lips upwards. "I can't wait to transfigure it to full size when I get back to my flat."

As they left the loo, hand-in-hand, Harry had a thought. "You know, I reckon that Luna fixed all this up on purpose."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I think she did."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr-[mm8fic](http://mm8fic.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
